The Dawn (REPOST)
by CinnimonToastKatie
Summary: It was prophecy that on the First day of the thousandth year, a new hope would arrive for the elves...
1. Chapter 1

The Dawn prolog

prolog

Before the humans, there were elves. Elves and the race of almighty dragons. But as humans arrived, they pushed the elves back. Killed one dragon after another. Seeing it was a lost cause, the elven race took the last of the dragon eggs and hid themselves away from the humans. And they remained hidden for centuries. It was a prophecy that on the first day of the thousandth year a new hope would be bestowed upon the elves. So they remained in hiding. But for the humans, life went on. The stories of the elves here forgotten. Turned to legend, then into myth, then into fairy tale. Though the accessional claim of seeing an elf did pop up, it was always brushed off as a one night, in a far away land, far from ocean and lakes, far beyond mountain and rivers in a land never before seen by humans, a small elven girl, no more then nine years of age, would become the last hope of the entire elven race...


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn Chapter 1

The Stone

All was quiet in the dark blanket of night.. No light, sound, or motion. All was still. Only one person was awake at this hour. A young girl, elva, sat at her window sill looking up at the night sky. She stared into the moon with a delight only a child can deliver. Her raven black hair falling down her back in shiny waves, her ears tapered into they're tips, she was an enchanting sight. A look of sadness overcame the girl as she began to speak.

"O, beautiful Odessa, hear my call! I have awaited your return.. Your dreams Plague me ever more and I wish to know why! Why do I suffer so? Have I wronged you Odessa? You told me while I was in the womb that I would be happy yet all my life I have been in despair! Why Odessa? Why!"

The girl,looked down with a tear in her eye as she climbed off the window sill with a shallow thump when she hit the floor. Sighing, she climbed into bed and closed her eyes. All of the elves where in utter despair, for the first day of the thousandth year had come and gone yet no hope was brought. Thinking of this, elva began to drift into a waking dream that held her sleep.

In her dream she was with the ones she called family. Her mother and father, and someone she couldent explain. She felt she should know them, but just didint...then her plesent dream abruptly turned dark, and around her flames grew tall. She screamed out, scared. She looked around in a wild panic, only to see that her parents and the mysterious figure she knew so well where gone,replaced with flames in the shape of people. Her eyes widened and she screamed again, only to find there was no sound. She was terrified. Then, suddenly, the flames where gone, replaced by a single person towering over her. " child, as you have called, I have come." The figure said. Elvas mind raced. Who? Called? She began to recall she was actually asleep, and smiled as she relized she was speaking with the being known as Odessa, guardian of the elves. "Oh Odessa! Thank you!" She cried. Odessa nodded. "Why have you called upon me little one?" She asked calmly, but with a smile. Elva chose her words with careful caution, knowing one slip could be a big mistake.

" you told me, long agao, I would be very happy in my life. Yet I have nothing but despair... My family stolen from me, and no friends to call upon... Where you speaking in riddles Odessa?" The larger women smiled and shook her head."child, when you awake, you will find what I meant so long ago. I can give you only a small piece of advice child. Be patient, be calm, and DONOT be afraid of what you encounter, for if you are, all hope is lost."

With that, the dream began to fade..

Elva woke with a start, sitting straight up. She was used to these dreams, , but she had never dreamed of odessa before climbed out of bed, only to fall when her foot slipped over something smooth and round that hadn't been there when she went to sleep. Crawling over to it, she found it wasn't round, but long like a birds egg, but incredibly smooth and without falt. She picked it up, and found it was heavy. She knocked on it once to find that it sounded hallow. Wondering what it was, elva looked closer to see a lighter colour then the stone running throughout it. Like veins covering every inch of it, but leaving enough space for the dim blue to show. Shaking her head, she climbed back into bed, with the stone still in hand. She laid it next to her as she drifted back into sleep, but for the first time in years, her slumber was not plagued by any unpleasant things, but rather, of sun and grass, and long stretches of sky that went on for miles and miles...


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn chapter 3

It was two months later, and keeping her word, elva had shown ruby to the village. The response was nothing less then pure joy. A great celebration was held to celebrate the coming of hope that lasted two weeks. Ruby grew faster then anyone thought she would, for within the span of two months she had doubled in size, and was able to fly. And because of her own small size, ruby was now as tall as elva, and able to even speak a few words. Only simple ones though, such as elva, please, thank you, no, yes, hungry, tired and other small words. As it was, elva began to worry about ruby becoming too big for the house, and already construction Of a bigger, grander home that was able to fit a fully grown dragon was underway. Elva was beginning to pick up on how to tell what mood ruby was in as well. When she was happy or pleased she hummed, when she was mad or aggravated she blew smoke, and when she was tired or hungry she would growl every few minutes. Elva no longer had to hunt for her, sense she could fly and her sharp fangs and teeth where no longer as soft as they where when she hatched, instead they where razor sharp and deadly. As it was, life was perfect.

Elva and ruby where both asleep in the old house they lived in. Elva in her bed, ruby on a large mattress someone had givin them. It was the middle of the night, and it was silent.

Ruby woke up to a distant sound, her hearing having been better then elvas. She raised her head and looked out the window to see flickering torches far away, but marching to the village. Getting up slowly, ruby pushed the door open and walked outside and took to the air, the familuar feeling of air rushing under her bring her to full wakefulness. Rising above the clouds, she was now directly over the group. She saw they carried weapons, and marched in armor. Focusing closer, they had rounded ears and where less graceful, insted where stomping loudly in they're clumsy metal armor. Watching closely, she judged they would reach the village by Tommowro night. Beating her wings faster, she turned and soared around back to the house and landed heavily. Going back inside and laying down, ruby decided she would tell elva tommowro what she saw.

Yawning, elva woke just as the sun rose. Looking over to ruby she smiled hearing her soft breathing. Getting out of bed the walked over and sat agenst the dragons side, almost lulled back to sleep by the rhythmic sound of rubys breathing. Suddenly, ruby shifted and looked at elva with concern. She opend her mouth slightly, her strange way of speaking.

"Men." She said simply. Elva looked confused though. "Men? What men?" Ruby looked around for something to use to show what she ment. What she wanted to say was 'humans are coming to attack' but she didint know how to say much of that. She tried again. "Humans." Again elva looked confused. "Ruby what do you mean? What about humans?" She was starting to become concerned. Why was ruby so interested in humans? "Coming." Ruby said with urgency in her voice. Elva began to understand now. "Humans?...coming here?!" She said panicked. Ruby nodded giving way to her fears. Elva stood and said "we have to warn the village" ruby nodded in agreement as they rushed out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn chapter 4

It didint take long to rouse the elves. The young where inside, while the adults stood ready to fight. Of corse, ruby and elva where allowed to partake, but they where made to stay at the back of the small army. Like ruby predicted, the band of humans arrived at night fall and the battle began. A first it seemed the humans would win through sheer brute force, until the elves managed a final push and more then half the band of humans where slain. Ruby and elva, partook in the fight, ruby using her razor sharp teeth and claws, and elva her bow and knife. After forty minutes the fighting was dying down, and ruby began to let her guard down as exhaustion washed over her in great waves.

The attack came from the right. A man with a very long knife lunged at ruby, and her being weakend already by her being tired, she was not fast enough to avoid him, and was stabbed twice in the side before she could turn and kill her attacker. Again, another man, bound in metal armor rushed at her, managing a very deep cut in her frount right leg before she could dispatch him. She roared in pain and limped to the nearest house. She used a pile of logs as a ramp and took flight to take the pressure off her injured leg, but felt the searing pain from her side as she opened her wings. Whimpering, she continued to fly until the battle was over, the elves having won. When the last human was said, she landed, with a loud yelp as her injured leg took a part of the impact of her landing. At the sound of her pained yelp, all elves within hearing distance turned to her and saw she was bleeding, and Began to panic, for fear of lousing they're hope. Elva rushed to her dragons side and told them to leave her be, and led the injured dragon inside. Ruby laid down as soon as she could to take pressure from her bad leg while elva wrapped gauze around it, and taped it in place, doing similar to her side so the bleeding stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn five

It took a full two weeks for Ruby to fully heal, and even then she couldent fly for another four days. The slow speed of her recovery worried Elva. What if she broke a bone? How long would it take her to heal then? What is something really serious happened?

She couldent protect the dragon forever. Even now it was hard to get ruby inside the house. But in another mouth? I would be near impossible! Not to mention way beyond difficult! Elvas thoughts turned to what her parents would think of her raising the dragon. They would disapprove of the general concept, because they always hated her being in danger, and a big fire-breathing dragon isint really safe.. But the way would be proud of her having the courage to step up and help the dragon.

Elva was jolted out of her thoughts by rubys hesitant nudge. She looked at the red dragon, and out, she laid a hand on her back. She always liked nights like this. Clear sky, stars out. A gentle breeze and sitting in the meadow with ruby. Elva moved around to the side of ruby, then leaned agenst her side. With a content sigh, she looked into the clear night sky. She remembered nights like this. When her family was still alive, she would sit under the stars with her mother and father, and her father would point out constellations while her mother held her. Elva blinked as she felt a tear run down her cheek, and ruby looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine. Just...remembering.. You know..? It seems like a lifetime ago every thing was simple.. Now...it's just...not. It's complicated. I'm needed everywhere, by every one. I don't like it... I wish... I could just be normal. Like the other kids. Able to laugh and play and have fun! But...I feel like I was forced to grow up."

Ruby looked away, and upon looking into her mind, elva found that ruby had thought it was her falt that everything had been so messed up. Elva looked ruby in the eyes, and said with determination coloring her voice,

" no. It's not your falt! Not at all. Your the best thing to have every happend to me ruby! Never think its your falt. Never. Okay?"

After a slight nod, elva sighed and looked back into the sky, witch seemed to be just a little bit brighter..

( these are the raw versions of the stories guys! SORRY if I miss some pieces I added in the other acc!)


End file.
